Academy XIII
by Wiggy Stardust
Summary: Academy XIII a prestigious academy where students from all around the globe attend. There are 13 special students attending the school this year, and some of them have plans of great importance.
1. Chapter 1 Roxas

**Roxas**

"Let's meet again, in the next life."

"Yeah, I'll be waiting."

Roxas awoke in a cold sweat, gasping for breath. "Why do I keep having that dream?" Roxas said to himself. Roxas didn't have time to worry about the dream; he had just noticed the date on the calendar.

"Oh man, oh man! I'm gonna miss the boat," Roxas said in a fluster as he gathered his things. Roxas would be attending the new school that was built on one of the undeveloped islands of The Destiny Islands. People from all around the world had been accepted to this prestigious academy; all of them accepted for their finesse.

…

Roxas had just made it to the boat before it left; in a few hours he would settle in to his new life at Academy XIII. Roxas had been accepted as part of a lottery to join the prestigious academy.

As Roxas looked around he saw many peculiar people on the ship, of them included: a thin boy with a mullet playing a strange stringed instrument, a lad with spiky red hair practicing dance steps, a short boy with bluish gray hair in his face reading a book, a tall lad with short blonde hair playing cards with a fellow with an eye patch, a large muscular boy with short orangeish brown hair, a girl with a strange antenna like hair do, and a young man with dreadlocks. There was also a guy with long blue hair and a scar on his forehead going over what seemed like a moon phase chart, what seemed like a pink haired girl holding a plant talking to a fellow with long blonde hair holding a chemistry book.

Roxas turned away from the people he would be spending the next year with, and looked out at the sea. "It was going to be a strange year," Roxas thought to himself as the ship approached Island XIII and the home of the prestigious Academy XIII


	2. Chapter 2 Zexion

**Zexion**

The ship docked and Zexion arose never taking his eyes away from his book. His eyes still attached to his book, Zexion maneuvered himself through the crowd of people exiting the boat. As soon as he was off the boat he found a nice tree to sit under and continued to read his book. Zexion sat there reading, waiting with the rest of the students for the head master to show up and greet them.

It wasn't long before a young man with a mullet approached Zexion and spoke, "Is this seat taken," he asked.

Zexion glanced up for half a second, "By all means my aberrant friend."

"I'm Demyx," he said as he sat beneath the tree next to Zexion, "I'm here on a music scholarship,you?"

"I'm Zexion," he said still engulfed in his book," I'm here on a literary scholarship."

"Sweet, so whatcha readin'?"

"Le Fantôme de l'Opéra."

"That sounds familiar," Demyx said as he grabbed his sitar and began to play the Overture from _The Phatom of the Opera_

Zexion looked away from his book, and towards Demyx, "You understand French?"

"No not really."

"Then how did you know that piece of music was inspired by this book."

"I didn't, I've been learning this piece of music for a while now."

"Well for the record that music is inspired by this book."

"Good to know."

Demyx and Zexion sat beneath the tree conversing about music and literature for some time, but the head master was finally about to arrive to greet the students at the gates. Zexion and Demyx grabbed their belongings and walked towards the gates of Academy XIII waiting to start their new lives.


	3. Chapter 3 Marluxia

**Marluxia**

Marluxia arose from a flower bed as he heard of the head master approaching the gates. He gathered with the rest of the students not realizing he had flowers stuck in his hair. He stood there uninterested as the gates opened, and as a tan skinned man with long white hair came out.

"Welcome to Academy XIII," he said. "I am your head master Ansem Xeanhort. I hope that we all have splendid year here. As you can see the campus is split up quite a bit. This is the main island which holds the main office and academy for grades nine through twelve. The smaller island to the east is housing for students in grades nine through twelve. The west island holds the academy and housing for all the lower grades.

"All students for grades one through eight please proceed to the west island for your schedules and housing assignments; all other grades report to the main building. After you have received your housing assignment go put your things away, and we will meet in the great hall of the main building for a welcome dinner at sunset."

Marluxia walked towards the main building to get his housing assignment. "I hope they don't room me with some git," he thought to himself.

Marluxia gracefully maneuvered himself through the crowd, and was one of the first to get his schedule and housing assignment. He proceeded to the East building and walked through the gate that led to the Eastern Island, which was about a ten minute walk from the main building.

As he walked over the bridge that connected to the main island and through the gate Marluxia stood in awe of the beauty of the landscape outside the East building; there were trees, flowers, and a pond.

Marluxia quickly snapped out of it and entered the building. The building was compromised of thirteen floors, not counting the ground floor, which was a commons area including a kitchen, an eating area, and a gym. Marluxia's housing assignment was on the thirteenth floor in room 13-X; he took the stairs and found his designated room.

Marluxia put his things down and looked around. The room was about the size of a small flat and had its own bathroom and kitchen. Marluxia was about to gather his things and pick a room when he heard a noise coming from one of them. He walked towards the room and opened the door.

"Who are you?"


End file.
